rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunar Magic
This page serves as a source of information about Lunar Magic as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information, especially as new content comes out in-game. Brief History The Fremennik that settled on the Lunar Isle and split off from the main tribe; becoming known as the Moonclan, are the creators and main users of Lunar Magic. For a better description on the history of the magic and the moonclan itself; click here. Basic Concept of Lunar Magic The use of astral runes, along with the influence of Gielinor's moon and a substantial amount of power from the user's side to supernaturally manipulate the world around the caster is commonly known as Lunar Magic. At its most intuitive level, a magician using lunar magic has the ability to influence and manipulate items and/or plants around at his will so long as he has the runes and physical energy to continue. As with most magics, there is a direct correlation between the experience/skill of a magician, the quantity of things he can control at once, and the intricacy with which he can control it. Many higher-level elements within Lunar magic depend on a system of opposing forces, such as the vengeance spell or the healing methods. Offensive Methods : Lunar Magic is largely a style of magic that revolves about peaceful interaction with the world around the users. Offensive use of these magics are highly questionable and likely rarely, if ever, used. "Vengeance" is the most famous and directly combative spell known in Lunar Magic. When cast, it will reflect a certain amount of damage, likely retribution in pain, back upon the attacker. Defensive Methods Defending with lunar magic is a wide field; possibilities are limited only by creativity. A few possible ways listed in the spellbook to defend against an assailant with lunar magic are the shielding and vengeance. "Shielding" Shielding with Lunar magic is done when a magic user with the appropriate knowledge erects a magical barrier in front of him or her which prevents attackers from reaching him. These barriers, depending on their strength, can withstand one very powerful blow or a number of weaker ones, subject to the caster's power. "Vengeance", as listed in the section above, is a sort of middle ground between defensive and offensive casting. Primarily, the use of this spell in combat will make enemies or assailants notice that any strike they attempt upon the caster will only be returned to them- which makes further attacks less likely. Miscellaneous Uses The spells of the Lunar set are by majority, used to help with the everyday tasks of life; such as watering the crops or building a home, the spells themselves are basically harmless. Moonclanners use them in exactly these ways. The listed uses for Lunar Spells are: *Agriculture; **Watering crops, fertilizing, filling containers with water for later use, and curing plant diseases *Teleporting in groups or as an individual to distant and often obscure locations *Curing poison *Building; **Turning cut logs into ready to use planks, and likely other uses *Conjuring useful equipment, like hunter kits and other miscellaneous tools *Baking, smelting, tanning hides, other day-to-day tasks requiring heat *Discovering an opponent's abilities (Please contribute by expanding each of these bulletins with a more accurate description) Debated Lore This section addresses details about Lunar Magic in Runescape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *Knowing Lunar Magic might grant a person mind reading capabilities even if not born into the Moonclan, but this would require years of intense training, and might not even be possible in the shorter life-span of a human not born in the clan. It might be more easily obtained if starting from an age below ten years. **Alternatively, a Moonclanner might be able to grant certain abilities using their own magic, as the clan itself long ago gave the Suqah (an indigenous goblin-like creature) the ability to cast magic so that they could defend themselves. Whether or not it is in their capabilities to grant another human the ability to read minds or other Moonclan traits is unknown. *Mahjarrat, who usually can learn all sorts of magic thanks to their expansive lifespan, may not have knowledge of Lunar Magic both because the clan lives in isolation and because of the complication of tricking them; The Moon Clan can read minds and will likely be highly suspicious, even more suspicious than they are of usual outsiders, of any outsider with a shielded mind who asks to learn of their magic. Were the Mahjarrat to reveal its true form, the Moonclan would likely converge their powers to remove it from their island rather than teaching it of their magic. Common Mistakes This category addresses traits that players, often new ones, give their lunar mage characters but that aren't actually legitimate or acceptable traits in users of Lunar magic. *Lunar Magic is mainly for life tasks and peaceful defense, turning them into offensive spells would be difficult and questionable with lore, the better option being would be to switch spell sets to the standard modern spells. *Knowing Lunar magic does not grant a person the ability to levitate or read minds, this is an inherent trait of the Moonclan. *Lunar Magic in itself is actually quite rare to be seen, the only known true users of it being the Moonclan, the Adventurer and Ariane. Many roleplayers give their characters knowledge of Lunar Magic without first considering how it is even possible for them to know it or even why they have it. The only theoretical way to obtain knowledge of this magic is to have passed the trials of the Moonclan and them granting you the right to use their Astral Altar. *While there are healing spells in the lunar spellbook, these always work by healing one at another's expense; you cannot heal another person without receiving some kind of injury yourself. Therefore, the use of Lunar Magic to heal wounds, be they big or small, is questionable. A better option would be to use potions or other forms of healing. Other Information *Lunar Magic, depending on how long it took for the Moonclan to establish it after touching the stone of Jas, could possibly be one of the oldest forms of magic on Gielinor. Category:Guides Category:Lunar Mages Category:Lore Category:Magic Category:Moon Clan